Holly
by ArgentinaV
Summary: He could remember his first meal in the darkness of his prison... (More insane Dax. Don't like, don't read.)


**So, excuse any mistakes. This was written originally on my IPod and spell check hates me. There IS a prequel, but I didn't really feel like uploading it, soooo... if you REALLY want to read it, it's on my Wattpad account. I use the same username there as I do here. Just to be clear- Hollis and Dax are the same person. Hollis is just Dax after he goes insane (Just wait! It's bound to happen some day!). So... yeah. Enjoy, I guess. :T**

******Disclaimer I (unfortunately) do not own Monsuno in any way, shape, or form.**

Holly- A popular Christmas decoration and rather inconspicuous, most don't guess the poisonous quality of its berries.

~•~•~

Hollis giggled as he held the jar up to the light, the teal eyes inside blank. Hollis did not expect emotion, considering the lack of a living body, but it was still an entertaining sight that filled his with a strange sense of joy that was only found in a mind like his.

Hollis glanced at the bloody mass that used to be Chase Suno, now lacking limbs and eyes. Hollis was astounded when he found Chase still alive, after losing a very considerable amount of body fluids. So, he decided to continue with his source of amusement. Chase didn't last three more minutes. The second Hollis finally ripped out Chase's left eye with his tongs, the boy died.

Hollis felt a special pleasure in tasting the flesh and blood of a friend, the sharp taste settling on his tongue and receiving a pleased purr from the young male. Yes, this batch would certainly be popular!

Hollis moved over to Chase's body, noticing the way the mouth was in an agonized frown.

Hollis didn't like that.

Placing spindly, seemingly delicate fingers under and above his lips, he shut the boy's mouth before placing his thumbs against the corners and forcing them into a smile.

Hollis compared his pale chocolate skin, lightened and scarred from the toxins that pounded in his veins, to the creamy white beneath his fingers. The young male let his glimmering green eyes trail analytically over the body, before losing himself in thought.

Many of Hollis's victims asked one question before death- "Why?"

Hollis could remember his first meal, clear as day, in the darkness of his prison.

~•~•~

Dax stayed quiet as the pipe connected with his jaw, wrenching his head to the side and forcing a tooth out from its spot.

Dax let the bone slide around in his mouth, mixing with the blood quickly pooling around his tongue as he toyed with the idea of spitting it in his torturer's face.

Finally, deciding that such an action would only make the situation worse, he swallowed the bone and blood, grimacing as the fragment brushed the inside of his throat.

Dr. Emmanuel Klipse placed the pipe down calmly, sneering at the Dax as the young male glared, eyes green and skin becoming paler from the Monsuno essence and toxins pumped into his body daily.

Klipse regarded the glare with a cold look of his own, before whipping around and marching out of the cell.

Two guards took his place, each one grabbing one of Dax's arms before heaving him up and alternating between forcing him to walk and dragging him to Klipse's testing facility.

Or at least, that was SUPPOSED to be the schedule.

Instead, one of the guards started pulling berries from his pocket. Dax was no idiot.

The guard was trying to get him to eat holly berries.

'No thanks, I'd rather starve, asshole.' Dax thought, his eyes narrowing as he imagined all the ways he could possible kill the man in front of-

Wait.

Dax's eyes glanced at the weapons that were kept at this opposite side of the room. Dax was typically chained to the wall and unable to reach them, but Klipse had forgotten to chain him up again...

Throwing all caution to the wind, Dax forced up all his strength and shoved the guard, practically throwing himself to the other side of the cell and grabbing the first thing that his hand gripped.

A machete.

The guards paled and backed off, revealing that they were unarmed.

Dax almost laughed. Stepping forward and swinging the blade, one head was cleanly removed. The other guard pressed himself against the back wall as Dax kneeled next to the body, carefully cutting it open to reveal the organs. Cutting off a circular piece of flesh, he held it in his hand.

Damn, he was hungry.

Dax was not fully aware of what happened next, but when he looked up, the other guard was throwing up, and Dax's hand was empty. The machete was gripped tightly in the other as Dax gave a twisted grin and pressed the tip to the other man's throat and spearing him against the wall. Red covered his vision, and when he could see again, both bodies had been neatly gutted, flesh removed, bones cracked with the marrow gone. Dax's hands were covered in blood.

"Dax" did not exist anymore.

The lowlander pondered upon his nameless identity, trying to think of something suitable when his eyes landed on the holly berries.

Appealing to the eye, bit still a venomous threat.

But "Holly?"

No, to feminine...

Holl... Holl... Is.

Hollis.

Yes, the lowlander liked that better. Hollis picked the keys from one of the guard's belt, then exited the cell.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Klipse.

**Two uploads in one day. What is this madness?**


End file.
